truth or dare at the salvatores
by tvdatorhg1
Summary: It was Stefan's birthday and everyone went to the Salvatore house to play truth or dare. The only problem was, HE was going to be there and Caroline really couldn't deal with his stupid glorious self and his amazing accent.(rating may go up) t for language for now KLAROLINE
1. chapter1

They had decided that Stefan's birthday party theme was going to be truth or dare, much to my distaste. Reason being I always seemed to have to take my clothes off. But if it was what Stefan wants so I guess I will do it would do it this ONE time. "I promise it won't be like last time Caroline" Stefan had promised but she knew it would be. He also said that the Mikaelson family had to come, ugh. " Come on Caroline we were best friends in the 20's remember? He and bekah were actually pretty cool back then, and it's my birthday" He just HAD to keep bringing that up didn't he? I mean after like 500 years doesn't the guy get tired of birthdays? " Fine, just don't make me sit next to him" what she really wanted to say was _"fine but if you make me sit next to him and hear his lovely accent, I might just explode"_ that was really the only reason she didn't want him to be there. At least Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, And Eijah were going to be there. Elijah would stop Klaus if he got too out of line, he was one of the only good Mikealsons left.  
The night of the party Caroline went through her closet and found absolutely nothing, well nothing she thought would impress klaus. She put that thought out of her mind _no Caroline you absolutely do NOT care about what he thinks!_ About two hours later she showed up in a blue ( the color Klaus said looked good on her though she told her self that's TOTALLY not why she picked it) summer dress with flowers on it and yellow flats. Most people weren't there just Damon, Stefan, and Elena they were still decorating a little bit. " Hey I can help you with that" she told her best friend who was trying to put a streamer up where she couldn't reach. "Thanks care" she said. "Hey bonnie and jare are here" Elena exclaimed looking out the window" Caroline let them in the door " Hey just put the present over there" She said. That's when she saw the head lights.  
It was a fancy car that she assumed she wouldn't be able to pronounce the name, so she knew automatically who she knew the owner was. Sure enough seconds later the door opened to reveal Klaus. He had a wrapped present in his hands and when he saw her staring at him he smirked "Hello luv" she crossed her arms " don't call me that. Put your present on the counter" she said coldly. He smirked again "So that's the game we are playing is it? fine." He put his present on the counter and sat down on the couch she continued staring at him. He lifted an eyebrow "care to join me luv?" she lifted her chin and went into the kitchen to get the cake."your loss" she heard and ignored. They waited for the rest of the Mikealsons to get there in their own fancy cars then Caroline came back out of the kitchen " Cake time erybody gather round" She said " What am I, four? Do you really expect me to blow out candles?" Stefan said raising an eyebrow. Caroline glared " I happened to work very hard on this cake so you're going to eat it and like it, also while you may be like 499 years older than me but I will still kick your ass" she said and Damon and Klaus chuckled "Go ahead baby bro blow out your candles before the baby vampire beats you up" Stefan looked at Caroline and she winked before he blew out his candles.  
After everyone had, had cake and ice cream they were going to open presents then play truth or dare. "Ooh ooh open mine first!" Caroline said like a giddy child. She was really exited for him to open it. "Wow Care it's really nice how did you get it?" It was a topaz necklace for his birthday " well I knew your birth stone was topaz so I wanted to do something with it I just had to compel a few people and shizam! one topaz daylight necklace" "Thanks Care is it really a daylight necklace?" he asked he seemed to really like it, good."Yeah well I figured if you ever lost your ring, until you found it you could have an extra." he nodded and went on to the other presents he opened all of them and got a new diary from Elena, a puzzle and a cane from Kol (because apparently Stefan was getting old and that was what old people liked), a book on the Salvatore family tree from Damon, and some expensive wine that apparently had some memories, from Klaus. Now they were going to start playing.


	2. Chapter 2

**yes I know I know I updated really quick but i'm kind of new here so seeing like 130 people (so far) in the world that is viewing something I created well ... it's a pretty big deal.**

* * *

(sorry if this is kind of confusing I have no way of showing you how they're seated so I will have to try to describe it for you) Everyone was getting their seats, here is where everyone sat: Kol sat at the end of the row next to Bonnie, then Jeremy , Damon, Elena, Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Matt,Caroline,Elijah, Kathren and back to Kol. Stefan and Elena had picked everyone's seats so there would be no problems, and everyone was fine with they started Elena told them the rules, apparently this wasn't going to be normal truth or dare. "okay you get three passes and for every pass you use you have to take off an article of clothing " she looked at Kol when she said this "and this rule is NOT so we could see some people with less articles of clothing than normal Kol, this is so nobody would keep chickening out every time" Kol put his hands up like he was surrendering "I never said-" "Yeah I know but everyone here knows you were going to say something doochie like that" "valid" he said. "And also if you say truth you have to drink" she said motioning to all the liquor on the coffee table "but whyyy?" bonnie asked "because that's also chickening out bon bon" Kol winked"And the last rule is the originals get to compel you if you pick truth so you can't lie". Klaus and Kol's eyes lit up.  
They decided that Kol should go first (to get it over with) he (predictably) picked Bonnie "truth or dare" He said devilishly " uhh... truth" everyone respected her choice though, even Kol. Bonnie drank "are you a virgin?" Bonnie nearly choked on her drink "no" she said simply his eyes widened "who-?" she smirked " all you asked is if I was a virgin you didn't ask who" she said and he glared Klaus chuckled "clever little witch aren't you?"Then he went over and compeled her to tell the truth "yup she was telling the truth" he confirmedBonnie looked around " Caroline truth or dare" Caroline thinking sweet innocent Bonnie couldn't possibly think of something she wouldn't like or agree to "dare" she said and smiled "I dare you to prank call Tyler and tell him you're breaking up with him and never want to see him again" Caroline's jaw dropped along with all the others "What? I never liked Tyler" Klaus burst into laughter went over and highfived Bonnie " wow I really like you tonight little witch. I will go get your phone Caroline" Caroline was still going through the initial shock, she couldn't believe Bonnie would do this. Klaus brought her phone after a minuet she dialed the number "Hello ... uhh Haley? Umm can I talk to Tyler?" pause " yeah I guess I can wait" She heard laughter in the background "hey care" said Tyler "i'm breaking up with you and never want to see you again" she said " YEAH WELL TOO BAD BITCH BECAUSE I WAS CHEATING ON YOU THE WHOLE TIME" and he hung up.  
In an instant her friends were there "it's okay care he was a douche anyway" and "If I would have known I wouldn't have-" "no no bon it's really okay the funny thing is , I don't really care" they both looked puzzled while all the others stood around awkwardly looking at them Elena was the first to speak."huh? I thought you liked Tyler" she said. "Well I thought I did but i guess I don't, because i'm not sad or anything" Caroline said and shrugged. "well should we keep playing or-?" Stefan asked " Nah I don't want to ruin your fun guys, besides i'm not as sad as I thought I would be ... i'm fine really" so just like that Caroline got over Tyler and they went on with their lives.

* * *

**how'd you like the latest installment of truth or dare? If you want to have a specific truth or dare on here you can leave it in the reviews I WILL take requests ;) plus i'm making a story about Caroline going to new Orleans to find Klaus so you should check that out thanks!**


End file.
